Leaving
by 0lizzybennet0
Summary: Pavarotti prompts a midnight discussion between Kurt and Blaine over Blaine's changing feelings


**Note! Possible spoilers for upcoming episodes post BIOTA**

'Hey,' Blaine said softly and slipped through the double doors, quietly closing them behind him. Kurt quickly wiped his fingers under his eyes and twitched a small smile up at Blaine. 'How's he doing?' Blaine asked in a quiet murmur. Kurt shrugged silently as Blaine sank down beside him on the couch and they both looked at the little warbler in his cage. 'I brought you a hot chocolate,' Blaine shifted to press a warm mug into Kurt's hands, 'it's my watch now, if you want to catch some sleep.'

'I'd like to stay,' clearing his throat, Kurt wrapped his fingers around the mug and raised it slowly to his lips. Beside him Blaine clasped his hands between his knees and leaned closer to Pavarotti's cage, Kurt watched over the rim of his mug as Blaine swallowed slowly and blinked before looking away and dipping his head down. Shifting his mug to his other hand, Kurt wound his arm around Blaine's shoulders and wordlessly leaned his cheek against the back of Blaine's shoulder-blade. He closed his eyes and they sat together in silence, the warmth of Blaine's body comforting under Kurt's cheek as together they listened to the quiet rustle of Pavarotti in the bottom of his cage.

'He's not going to get better, is he?' Blaine's voice caught. Tears prickled at Kurt's eyes, hot and painful. He squeezed his arm tightly around Blaine and pressed his nose into the soft wool of Blaine's sweater, closing his eyes tightly and biting his lip. Blaine released a shuddering breath and Kurt held him tighter. Pav's little feet clicked on the floor of his cage and a tear slowly traced the curve of Kurt's cheek. 'I used to talk to him every day,' Blaine confessed. 'When I first came to Dalton I had no one to talk to. I would tell him everything,' he stretched out his hand and gently ran his fingers down the bars of Pavarotti's cage. 'I guess that's a bit ridiculous, isn't it?'

'I sang to him. No one else wanted to hear me sing.'

Blaine dipped his shoulder to settle Kurt's forehead against his neck. 'I do. I always do.' His hand found Kurt's and squeezed. Another tear slipped down Kurt's cheek as Blaine's grip remained tight. He trailed his fingers gently up and down Blaine's upper arm and nestled his head further into the dip of his shoulder and neck.

'I'm always here for you to talk to,' Kurt broke the silence. 'I can't promise to listen as well as Pav and I'm not very good at suppressing my opinions but I'm always here.'

'I know,' Blaine finally shifted and curled his arm around Kurt's waist, 'I know.' His hand was warm through the thin fabric of Kurt's pyjamas. 'I'm lucky.'

Kurt hoped Blaine could feel it as he smiled against the soft skin of his neck. 'I don't know about lucky.'

'I do,' Blaine said immediately with surprising firmness. It was marred as his breath hitched and he roughly swiped his fingers over his eyes. 'This is it,' his voice shook again.

The air of the Warblers room was cool on his cheek as Kurt pulled away from Blaine and set his mug on the low table with a faint clink. He reached out and gently closed his hands around Pavarotti's cage, lifting it carefully onto Blaine and his legs. Pavarotti remained quiet and still while Blaine silently cried on the couch. Kurt tucked himself back into Blaine's side and wrapped his arm around Pavarotti's cage, slipping his other arm between the couch and Blaine to hold him close. The bars of the cage were cold against his finger as Kurt gently stroked his fingertip down the back of Pav's tail feathers. Pav tilted his head slightly before tucking it back down. Kurt felt his lip quiver.

'Nothing feels lucky at the moment,' he whispered his confession to the little bird.

It wasn't a kiss, instead a press of trembling, tear-wet lips to his temple as Blaine clutched Kurt. Still, Kurt's heart gave a pathetic little flop.

'It's not fair,' Kurt murmured. 'It's not _fair_.' Blaine remained at his side, his nose pressed to the curve of Kurt's cheek, every breath brushing over his skin. He was nervous and unsure, but Kurt slowly slid his hand up Blaine's back and curved it lightly over the side of Blaine's neck, lingering without speaking. He could feel the steady thump of Blaine's pulse under his palm and unconsciously pressed his hand further over the reassuring beat. 'Has he,' he swallowed to steady his voice, 'has he ever been this sick before?' His question quavered.

'No,' Blaine whispered, a choked sound. 'Na-' he stopped to slow his breathing, 'Nathan is beside himself.'

Kurt felt Blaine's tears fall onto his own cheeks. 'This isn't just about Pav, is it?'

'I'm going to miss you.'

Kurt's hand halted over Pavarotti's back. 'What?'

'You're thinking about leaving, aren't you?' It was less of a question and more of a statement.

'Yes,' Kurt confessed simply.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt. 'I'm quite attached to you,' he murmured. 'Sally?'

Kurt softly ran his finger over Pav's feathers again. 'Yes, Harry?' He replied quietly. Pavarotti gave a faint little chirp and Kurt's heart suddenly thumped in his throat. 'He's not-?' Kurt's voice cracked, 'Oh God, he's not, is he?' Pavarotti took a small step across the floor and Kurt let out a shaky sigh of relief.

'I've been thinking,' Blaine pressed the cuff of his pyjama top to his eyes, 'and I don't really know what I'm thinking, but I'm thinking it all the same. You are my best friend, Kurt. I like that I can walk down the hall with my arm around your shoulder and no one looks twice, that you don't mind. I know now you're not reading anything into it, but,' he fidgeted with the sleeve cuff, 'I don't know what to do that you will read into. If that makes sense.'

The only sound was the soft tick of the clock on the mantelpiece.

'Are you saying you want to flirt with me?' Kurt's voice rose in a tentative question, hope for the first time.

It was a kiss this time. Blaine's lips caught the corner of Kurt's mouth, lingering before drifting back. 'Is that-'

'Yes,' Kurt breathed.

'You don't kn-'

'Yes,' Kurt repeated.

'Will you be my-'

'Yes,' Kurt couldn't help but bite his lip against a small smile as Blaine bumped their cheeks together in frustration.

'Kurt-'

'Yes,' Kurt whispered and his voice shook with a wider smile. Blaine's hand at his waist shifted in a possessive hold and Kurt trailed his fingers through the loose little curls at the base of Blaine's neck.

'God, I don't want you to go.'

'I don't know what's happening,' Kurt admitted quietly. Blaine tugged the blanket down around them and carefully manoeuvred Pavarotti's cage on top of it. A light tug from his hand on Kurt's side encouraged him to nestle into Blaine and he in turn laid his cheek against the top of Kurt's head. 'I hope it all works out,' Kurt whispered. Blaine wrapped his other arm around Pav's cage, covering Kurt's hand on the bars. He closed his eyes.

**My tumblr dash was filled with the possible spoilers that Pav might die, the news of the Warblers leaving and...well this was my reaction. I guess you could call it Blaine's fear of Kurt leaving Dalton as prompted by the fear of Pavarotti leaving them written because of my sadness at the Warblers leaving. Yeah.**


End file.
